


Tomorrow Is Just Waiting

by QueenMissFit



Category: Annie (1982), Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan, Little Orphan Annie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pisan_Zapra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisan_Zapra/gifts).



I've lived a good life.

Sure it was hard at time but I've lived a full good life.

When I was a little girl, I found a family that helped me flourish. Sure, they weren't the birth parents I had dreamt of for ages but they loved me, cared for me and nurtured me into a young lady.

When I was a young lady, I found love for the first time. A soldier from the colonies called Johnathon. He was kind and sweet, humble as well. We spent a gorgeous summer together before he left to go fight in Japan. After that summer all I had left from him were those letters that are with me now as I write this.

The war taught me to work hard. Sure, the money I already had kept me comfortable but I needed independence. Working to build ammunition amongst the other girls taught me to work hard for what I believed in like the vote. Whilst I was working I was also dancing with men at night; a string of hearts behind me.

In the sixties we saw new technology and the generation of peace, people against racism but also the horrors of drugs and the harsh life that people lived. I spent many days in prison cells with people half my age fighting for the same thing: liberation.

The world has always been a cruel place but in those jail cells amongst black folk and white I realized that no matter what, people are people. The skin may be different but not completely. It covers a skeleton in which beats a heart and holds a soul. No one deserves the cruelty of discrimination.

It was then I found my husband, Kurt. Sure, he wasn't the American boy who lit my heart aflame but he made me feel special. He treasured me until his dying days. I miss my husband, god bless his soul, but he was stubborn as a mule. Of course, that's exactly why he did extremely well as a lawyer for civil rights. He helped those less fortunate because he could not because it was suited best for him. Kurt came from old money, long before my father's family had owned land they ran villages and claimed property. I still remember when he asked for my hand.

_It was Christmas Eve and father had decided to throw a party, to celebrate his retirement as head of the company although he had done this for several years and has still not left, yet he invited Kurt. A man who he did not mind yet there was some slight animosity._

_Just before the dinner started, Kurt bent down on one knee._

_Silence echoed in the house that had been filled with laughter and the sounds of enjoyment just moments before._

_"Annie, we've been together now for four years. It has been a pleasure to know you but now I wish to make you my wife. So will you marry me, Annie?"_

Of course I said yes, how could I of said anything else?

But it was the intense look in his eyes that made me fall in love all over again, the look of a desperate man. Desperate for acceptance.

I'm writing this now because I can feel the hand of death being extended to me in invitation even now so I am writing this so my children and my dear grandchildren will not worry when I am gone.

My will has been written. I can now go to heaven and be with my dear husband and Daddy.

My life has been filled with warmth and promises of better days. Finally those promises can be fulfilled.

This letter has no intended recipient because I expect only those who care to read it.

So, yours sincerely, Annie.

x


End file.
